


The First Rider

by Dragonrose0



Series: The Dragons [2]
Category: 6 of dragons, Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonrose0/pseuds/Dragonrose0
Summary: In 360 BC Plato Described a long-dead advanced civilization with great power and influence. Their power was such that the ocean their island nation inhabited was named for them. The Atlantians vanished leaving many questions. Who were they? What was the source of their power? What happened to them? and where did it all start? This is where it all started, with The First Rider
Series: The Dragons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102526





	The First Rider

**Chapter 1 The Meeting**

She awoke slowly and painfully. The straw in her bed wasn’t usually this hard, and her head felt like someone had used her as a battering ram… and failed. Then the memories started coming back. She had snuck out of the house before dawn and slipped out of town using the east gate carrying a berry basket in case she was seen. When she reached the river, she turned north towards Mt. Tanagra and her father's killer. She had no illusions that she could kill the beast. She was no fighter. No, her mission was to retrieve his armor and return it for a proper funeral. She knew a secret entrance she had found as a child. She had discovered the opening under the waterfall where the river exited the mountain cave system. The entrance was small, but even as a nearly adult, she was slight of frame and able to slip in without too much trouble. Getting in was the easy part. It was after that everything went to hell.

It was easy enough to find her father's scorched studded leather armor and twisted sword. What shocked her was the care that had been shown in displaying it. It was placed in what appeared to be a place of honor with several other armor sets dating back generations in what almost seemed to be a shrine.

She did a quick check. The Dragon was sleeping in another chamber. Good, this would be easy. Then it happened. She knocked over the one suit of plate armor, the one that would make the most noise and racket. She saw movement from the other room then… What? She had a splitting headache. Her whole body hurt. And she could feel the cold compress on her forehead being changed. This wasn’t right. Dragons killed their prey. She should be dead, Shouldn’t she?

Slowly she opened her eyes. The dim light shot through them like daggers. She quickly closed them. After a few moments, she tried again. She was in a natural cave large enough to fit her entire, if admittedly meager, house. She found herself lying inside a colossal tower shield. The wielder of this must be a giant, stretched out fingertips to toes. It was still longer than she was. She tried to sit up. That was a mistake. Her head swam, causing her stomach to do the same.

“Don't, you're badly injured.” The voice was soft, pleasant, and distinctly feminine. “Sleep. When you wake, I will have some broth for you. We will get you back on your feet in no time, I promise.”

That voice was so kind it was easy to trust. The girl slept.

* * *

Damn her reaction, she didn’t verify her target before attacking and the girl paid for her carelessness. The little thing had been out so long she had been afraid the tiny human would not make it. Now that she had awoken once, the danger was much less but certainly not over. She had things to do. She hadn't had guests in so long that the pantry had become a junk room. That had to change. Checking the fire in the girl’s room and adding some herbs to help with pain and sleep, the dragon turned to her duties. Within moments the pantry was swept clean and the mess disposed of.

Checking the sky outside, she found it was well dark. That was perfect. After one last check on the girl, she spread her magnificent wings and took to the sky. The little one should be fine for a while, but the ancient dragon hurred anyway.


End file.
